Twelve Months
by Green.and.Gray
Summary: How a relationship can change over the course of a year. Rated to be safe. Channy.


**Yo People!**

**Yeah, so this is a random little sad story about Sonny's relationship with Chad and how it can change in one year. I got this idea at about 6:30 in the morning, on a summer day, when I normally wouldn't have to be up until ten, but I was woken up by my mother's stupid alarm clock that she hardly ever remembers to turn off before she goes to the gym. GRR! Ahem. Anyways.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With A Chance. Or Sterling Knight. Or the boy that Chad is based off of in this story.**

**Enjoy the story!**

* * *

_Twelve Months_

A lot can happen in a year.

In January, I met him. He was the picture of adorable to me, the hair, the smile. But mostly the eyes. Those perfect, sparkly blue eyes.

February was when I got to know more about him. (From afar, of course). And I realized this: he was mean. Cold, conceited, always complaining, the only thing in the world he ever cared about was himself. But I knew, somehow, that it was surely just an act.

March marked the point where I realized I liked him. He was even more conceited than I had previously thought. But he was also very smart, funny, and he had good taste in music. And still, on rare occasion, and only when it was with me, he would be nice.

In April, his group of friends and my group of friends started hanging out with each other on a regular basis. We had fun, laughing, joking around, playing video games. It was fun, and I grew to like him more and more.

May. May was wonderful. The more I saw him, the more I thought I might've had a chance with him. The way he stared at me, the way I felt like his eyes were piercing right through my soul. It was breathtaking. And I loved it.

June came, and summer started. He was still incredibly mean, and always acting like a jerk. But, we grew closer anyways, and he gave me his hat. It doesn't seem like much, but it meant the world to me. It was my favorite possession.

In July, I had to go away on vacation. It was the longest time I had gone without seeing him since we met. I missed him terribly, but I had that special hat to bring back memories, and to hold me over until I could come home to him.

In August, I found out I was in love with him. I would do anything for him, he was everything. I knew it was love because I didn't know why I felt this way. He was still the conceited jerk that he was when I met him, but I adored that about him. But I loved all his imperfections.

September arrived, and school started. I had more classes with him than the previous year, so I got to see him even more often. Talking to and arguing with him was the high point of my day, and he would look into my eyes I felt pure perfection.

October I still loved him more and more every day, but I didn't get to see him as often. I was taking hard classes that year and my mom wouldn't let me hang out with him and the rest of my friends after school and on the weekends as much as I could before. And I missed him.

November wasn't so great. I lost the hat, my treasured hat. I cried for hours about that, because it was some stupid mistake I made. I accidentally left it somewhere. So I knew I had to do something. And as soon as winter break came, and I was allowed to hang out with my friends, I was going to tell him how I felt.

December was awful. Horrible. Excruciating. Because December was the month when he was stolen from me. Days before I was going to tell him that I loved him, he was stolen. And what's worse than that, it was a so called "friend" who took him. The one who would reassure me and told me that she was sure he liked me. Meanwhile, when I wasn't able to hang out, she was seducing him with that perfect body of hers. But that was when she still had a boyfriend. Then she and her previous boyfriend broke up, and she was very upset about it. She was talking to him online. She told him everything, and she said she was going to kill herself. She said she had the knife right there. And he told her to stop. Mind you, she never had the knife. She's used that stupid suicide thing before, for attention, but I never thought she would stoop this low. Because two days after she told him she was going to kill herself because her feelings were hurt by some guy, she asked him out. And he didn't know that she had done this before. So of course, he couldn't say no, now could he? Did he really want to be the cause of her death? And now I'm left here, to watch them together, hugging and kissing and "loving" each other. And I can't do a damn thing.

Because a lot can happen in a year.

* * *

**So?**

**Like it? Hate it? Love it? (Doubt it…)**

**I know, it's sad. The saddest part is that everything in here is like 99% based off of things that happened to me. The only things that are different are the months. And the color of his eyes. FML. DX**

**Oh, and the girl who takes him in the end is some random friend of Sonny's (not really in the show) whom Sonny has known longer than Chad has. Or if you want it could be Tawni. (Blech, Chawni...) It's all interperetation.**

**Please tell me what you think. Reviews make my world go round!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Chrissie**

* * *


End file.
